Argentina
Argentina (Spanish: Argentina) is the 7th character in Head Soccer. He is a moderate character to unlock and has an efficient Power Shot. He is a 3.5 star opponent in Arcade. __TOC__ Playing style Argentina plays offensively as a CPU. Appearance Argentina has a red mohawk haircut, a red goatee, red earring and a red eyebrow piercing in his dotted one. He has a small nose, brown skin and has an indifferent facial expression. Power Shot: Dragon Shot Argentina's Power Shot is the Dragon Shot. He launches a long, fiery dragon into the opponent's goal, during which the ball cannot be seen easily. This attack is impossible to counter if the player jumps as soon as the power is used, and can only be blocked if the opponent jumps about a second after the phrase "Dragon Shot" is said, thus making it very useful against CPUs since the opponent always falls for the trick and jumps first. Even if they block it, however, they may get stunned for a longer period of time than Nigeria's Tornado Shot, giving Argentina a second chance of scoring through a direct dashing shot. In any game mode (with the exception of Multiplayer) the opponent will usually fall for it and jump right when the shot is activated, leaving Argentina an easy goal. Costume Argentina doesn't wear a standard Costume. Sound Effects of Argentina Power Shot Hurt Sound Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Argentina, the player must beat 12 different characters without using a Power Shot in Arcade Mode, or pay 600,000 points to unlock him instantly. It is recommended to use a character with a strong counter attack to unlock him, such as Austria. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks As said, Argentina's shot comes with a delay, (the ball is at the dragon's "tail," which makes this shot a bit tricky). To block it successfully (the best way to deflect it), you have to come close to Argentina and when he says "Dragon Shot," wait one second before you jump. Most of the time, the ball will bounce behind Argentina, and with some luck right into his own goal. History Trivia *Argentina is the first South American country in the game. *He is the first character in the game with earrings. Other characters with one or more earrings are Netherlands, Portugal, Chile, Egypt, China, India, and Serbia. *He is the first character in the game with a goatee beard. *He is also the first Character in the game with red hair. The other ones are Mexico, Denmark, Thailand, Croatia, and Finland. *Argentina is the first character with a power shot that comes with a delay. Later, amongst others Egypt, Denmark (Counter Attack), Pluto (Air Shot) and Georgia (Ground Shot and Counter Attack) would follow. *He has the first fire related power shot in the game. The others are Brazil, Thailand and India. * Argentina's head structure is |¯). Category:Characters Category:South American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.0 Category:Characters With Earrings Category:Black Characters Category:Invariable Opponents in Death Mode Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume Category:Bearded Characters Category:Fire Characters